Ser Feliz
by laurita-asakura
Summary: A su lado sentía que en su corazón algo nuevo crecía, y florecía y cuando pensaba en esto lo primero que le pasaba por la mente sorprendentemente era ser feliz.


_**Ser Feliz**_

"_Para ser sincero aún no comprendía como después de haber acabado con la vida de esos dos malditos viejos había término allí, ayudando a que no volvieran polvo su aldea natal. No, mentía si sabía la razón. Esos malditos lazos aún lo tenían atado a la aldea. Fue sólo ver como Naruto peleaba con todas sus fuerzas con Madara asiendo hasta el más mínimo intento por no descontrolarse y dejar salir al Kyuubi. Fue verla a ella desesperada intentado curar a los heridos más críticos, o por lo menos dejarlos fuera de peligro. Fue la voluntad de fuego de todas aquellas personas que conocía, la voluntad de todos aquellos que querían proteger su aldea. Le recordaban a Itachi. Su hermano había dado su vida para proteger su aldea esa había sido su voluntad de fuego. Ahora él veía como destruían lo que su hermano más amaba. Y no lo soporto. Apareció a un lado de Naruto, todos sin excepción pensaron que iba a tacarlo pero ante la mirada atónica de se fue a atacar a Madara. Naruto lloró, Sakura sonrió y los demás tuvieron una nueva esperanza, no todo estaba perdido."_

"Teme" – La escandalosa voz del rubio le saco de la recopilación de las cosas que había pasado ya hace un año y medio.

"usuratonkachi" – Le miró fríamente – "¿Qué quieres?" – Miró al cielo, le gustaba su tranquilidad, pero ese idiota de Naruto con su escandalosa voz lo sacaba de sus casillas.

"Ya estamos cerca de la aldea" – Le dijo.

Miro al frente y a los lejos pudo divisar la enorme puerta de la entrada de Konoha. Había tenido que partir hacia tres meses a una misión con el dobe de Naruto. _**Ya quería verla. **_Naruto pudo observar como Sasuke dejaba escapar un pequeña, pero muy pequeña sonrisa de su rostro.

"Debe estar hermosa" – Le dijo el rubio.

"Si debe estarlo" – Le respondió simplemente.

Se detuvo cuando vio que su amigo sacaba un kunai, y cortaba una flor que se había encontrado en el camino.

"Tú no eres Sasuke-baka, dime quien eres" – Lo miro horrorizado, Sasuke no eres de andar cortando flores.

"usuratonkachi, deja el escándalo" – Siguió su camino.

"¿Le llevas esa flor a Sakura-Chan?" – Le pregunto.

"¿Tu qué crees?" – Le respondió como si fuera lo más obvio.

El rubio le sonrió enormemente y le siguió el paso. Ya que Sasuke comenzó a saltar entre los árboles para llegar más rápido, si él no supiera como era de su _**amigo **_diría que tenía desesperación por llegar a la aldea.

Cruzaron las puertas de la aldea, saludaron, bueno Naruto saludo Sasuke solo movió su cabeza y con rapidez se movilizaron a la torre del hokage a entregar el informe de la misión. Entraron en la oficina de Tsunade.

"Vieja" – Llamo Naruto – "Ya hemos regresado" – Le dijo.

"Aquí está el informe" – Sasuke se acerco y lo puso sobre el gran escritorio.

"No me llames vieja Naruto" – Lo miro con rabia – "Ahora que ya han hecho su trabajo quiero se vayan de mi oficina!" – Lo que en realidad quería Tsunade era seguir durmiendo.

_**Todavía soy**_

_**El tipo al que le cuesta sonreír**_

_**Y todavía me hacen sospechar**_

_**Las buenas intenciones.**_

_**Sigo sin creer**_

_**En el final feliz de la canción,**_

_**En la balada cursi, en la ilusión**_

_**En tantas pretensiones.**_

Caminaba tranquilamente por las calles de la aldea, la gente no le miraba con temor, eres completamente aceptado. A lo lejos pudo divisar a Juugo cargar unas cuentas bolsas, a su lado un sonriente Suigetsu y al frente a una cabellera larga rosa. La miro detenidamente. Llevaba un largo vestido rojo. Era normal que no llevara su traje ninja, ya no le debía servir. Además no lo necesitaba, no en esos momentos. Sus ojos se suavizaron un poco cuando llegaron al ahora abultado vientre de Sakura. Y de sus labios salió algo parecido a una sonrisa.

"_Aún era ese tipo frio, al cual le costaba regalar una sonrisa, pero a ella no le era muy difícil regalarme algo parecida a una. La verdad es que también sospechaba de las buenas intenciones, no todos podían ser buenos, eso él lo había aprendido de la manera más dolorosa. El no creía en los finales felices pero en el interior de su alma, esperaba que lo que él tenía con ella terminara bien. Tuviera su final feliz. El no tenia ilusiones, pero en ocasiones anhelaba la felicidad."_

"Sasuke" – Levanto su vista sorprendido al ver a Sakura caminar hacia él.

Hace mucho que ya no estaba el Kun ahora era algo más intimo, más de ellos. Vio como ella posaba una mano en su abultado vientre y pudo observar aquel anillo que era el símbolo de que ella era solamente suya. La observo detenidamente, Cuando había partido a la misión encomendada por la Hokage aún tenía su vientre plato. Y ahora parecía que se hubiera tragado una sandia entera. Se veía sencillamente hermosa.

"Llegaste antes" – Le dijo, aún se encontraba a unos cuantos pasos de él.

"Te dije no que me iba a demorar mucho" – Le sonrió arrogante – "No puedo perderme de todo esto" – Le susurro.

Ella era de las pocas personas con las cuales podía abrirse completamente.

Ella sonrió y dio los pocos pasos que le separaban de él. Lo miro fijamente a los ojos y le regalo un suave beso se bienvenida, más que un beso fue un rose. Después le sonrió y lo tomo de la mano llevándolo hacia donde estaban los demás cargando las bolsas de la compras. El simplemente se dejo llevar.

_**El beso y todo eso**_

_**A veces solo es un ritual**_

_**En el que no creía,**_

_**Pero me estás haciendo cambiar.**_

"_Los besos, las bienvenidas, las caricias, los abrazos y todas las demás muestras de cariño en ocasiones a su parecer solamente eran un ritual. Algo en lo cual el no creía, pero sin embargo cuando ella le daba alguna muestra de cariño le hacía cambiar de parecer y deseas que le besara y le abrazara. Ella lo estaba cambiando de a poco."_

_**Contigo**_

_**Se me olvida la ironía,**_

_**El lado triste de la vida,**_

_**El sarcasmo, la agonía,**_

_**Y aunque haga frio,**_

_**Contigo**_

_**Algo florece cada día**_

_**Y lo primero que me pasa por la mente,**_

_**Sorprendentemente al verte**_

_**Simplemente,**_

_**Es ser feliz.**_

La observaba desde la mesa de la de la cocina como cocinaba. Se sobresalto al escucharla quejarse, con preocupación se acerco a ella y le quito la cuchara de la mano para ponerla a un lado.

"¿Sucede algo?" – Le pregunto.

"No es nada, el bebe a dado una patada y me ha dejado sin aire" – Él la tomo en brazos y la llevo hasta una silla.

"Será mejor que descanses un momento, yo terminare de hacer la cena" – Ella le regalo una de esas bellas sonrisas, él la miro beso su frente y se puso de pie camino a la anterior posición de la konoichi – "Ahora dime como se comportaron esos idiotas" – Ella sabía que se refería a Taka, sonrió al recordar la amenaza que les había hecho antes de marcharse.

_**Flash back**_

"_Tengo una misión" – Les informo a Sakura y a Taka._

"_Cuanto tiempo tardaras" – Le interrogo Sakura._

"_Alrededor de tres, cuatro meses" – Ella asintió – "Ustedes" – Se dirigió a Taka. Ellos se pusieron de pie alarmados al notar que Sasuke lo veía con el Sharingan en sus ojos._

"_Si algo le llega a pasar a Sakura o a mi hijo, los hare directamente responsables. Y los matare lenta y dolorosamente. Pero antes les hare saber su muerte con el Sharingan, y créanme que no será para nada agradable" – Les dijo de una forma sombría._

"_Ha…Hai" – Respondieron al unísono._

_**Fin flash Back**_

"Bastante bien" – Todo aire para comenzar a narrarle – "Juugo me acompaña todos los sábados a comprar lo que falta en casa, además en las tardes siempre venia a hacerme compañía. Suigetsu siempre me acompaña al hospital y espera a que salga. Karin por su lado se ha quedado a dormir aquí una que otra noche para no dejarme sola" – Le miró – "Creo que lo hubieran hecho sin necesidad de que les hubieses amenazado una dolorosa muerte" – Le dijo.

"¿Tú crees?" – Se le poso una gota en la cabeza.

"_Cuando estaba con ella se le olvidaba ser irónico, sarcástico y hasta ser frio. No comprendía que era exactamente lo que le sucedía, pero tenía que averiguar que era todo aquello. Con ella se le olvidaba su agonía, ese lado triste de su vida. Ya no importaba si hacia frio, nunca más se sentiría solo porque ella estaba con él. A su lado sentía que en su corazón algo nuevo crecía, y florecía y cuando pensaba en esto lo primero que le pasaba por la mente sorprendentemente era __**ser feliz**__" _

_**Todavía sé**_

_**Que queda otro poquito, y aprender**_

_**No se hace en un minuto ni en un mes**_

_**Por buenas intenciones.**_

_**Me haces sospechar,**_

_**Te juro que tú me haces sospechar**_

_**Que el mundo no es tan duro en realidad,**_

_**Que siempre hay soluciones.**_

Ahí estaba él con Sakura, entrando a una tienda donde vendían cosas para bebés, aun no sabía cómo había accedido a ir con ella. Iban tomado de la mano en su rostro de asomaba un pequeño sonrojo no muy notable, en el de ella se asomaba una gran sonrisa. Las personas les miraban detenidamente y sonreían. Malditos mirones, no podía salir con su esposa porque había comentarios. Entraron a la tienda, ya se había decidido en comprar las cosas al bebé ya que el día anterior se habían enterado que sería un niño.

"Mira Sasuke" – Sakura llamo su atención enseñándole una cuna – "Creo esta es perfecta, a Sanosuke-Chan le va a encantar" – Sus ojos se pusieron como estrellas.

Él suspiro.

"No hagas eso, mira que si esta linda" – Le dijo, el no era bueno en esas cosas, así que se las dejaba a ella. Pero eso sí, si veía algo ya muy raro intercedería por la salud mental de su hijo.

A eso de las cinco de la tarde llegaron a su hogar Sasuke casi se desploma al llegar a la sala de su casa por el montos de bolsas y cajas que llevaba, ella se aprovechaba del hecho que no podía hacer esfuerzos. Maldita mujer.

"Voy hacer la cena" – Anuncio ella – "¿Quieres algo en especial?" – Le preguntó.

"No, solamente que tenga tomates" – Le dijo, mientras que tomaba la tarea se subir todas las cosas que habían comprado a la que sería la habitación de su primogénito.

"_No sabía cómo era que el tiempo pasaba tan rápido, Sakura ya tenía siete meses, en poco tendría a su hijo en sus brazos, su cara se transformo a una se orgullo, estaba orgulloso de su __**familia**_ _que bien sonaba esa palabra. Y ahora lo entendía le falta mucho camino por recorrer, muchas cosas por aprender de los demás pero todo eso no se había ni en un minuto, ni en un mes. Tomaba su tiempo, pero todo esto lo valía, estaba completamente seguro que lo valía. Ella con sus buenos deseos con sus buenas intenciones le hacía sospechar, Kami sabía que sospechaba de verdad que el mundo y sus alrededores no eran algo tan cruel, que por más situaciones difíciles y oscuras que se presentaban siempre había una solución."_

_**El beso y todo eso**_

_**A veces solo es un ritual**_

_**En el que no creía,**_

_**Pero me estás haciendo cambiar.**_

"Tengo que partir a una misión" – La miro esperando su reacción.

"Ya casi nace nuestro hijo" – Agacho su mirada.

"Te prometo que estaré aquí para ese momento" – Con su mano levanto el mentón de la chica y la beso. Un impulso.

"Por favor cuídate, que tu hijo y yo vamos a estar esperándote" – Lo miro preocupada.

"Lo hare" – Le respondió simplemente. Ella se acerco a él de nuevo.

"Te amo Sasuke" – Le dijo y le regalo un casto beso. El solamente asintió, termino de tomar sus kunai y shuriken y se marchó, ante la mirada de su esposa.

_**Contigo**_

_**Se me olvida la ironía,**_

_**El lado triste de la vida,**_

_**El sarcasmo, la agonía,**_

_**Y aunque haga frio**_

_**Contigo,**_

_**Algo florece cada día**_

_**Y lo primero que me pasa por la mente,**_

_**Sorprendentemente al verte**_

_**Simplemente,**_

_**Es ser feliz.**_

La misión había salido bien, y habían logrado terminarla antes de tiempo. Llegaría para ver el nacimiento de su hijo. Un chacra los hizo detenerse y ponerse en posición de ataque, pero se tranquilizaron al ver a la persona que se acercaba a ellos.

"Sasuke" – Llamo agitada Ten Ten.

"¿Qué sucede?" – Dijo con indiferencia.

"Tsunade me ha mandado por ti, Sakura está a punto de dar a luz" – Solamente fue escuchar estas palabras para que el Uchiha se apresurara a llegar a su aldea.

Escucho unos gritos en el interior. Tomo aire y entro. Sin que la pelirosada se diera cuenta de su presencia le asintió a Tsunade en señal de agradecimiento, tomo la mano de Sakura, esta volteo sorprendida.

"Llegaste a tiempo" – Afirmo.

"Te lo prometí"- Le respondió.

_**Es ser feliz...**_

_**Es ser feliz.**_

_**Contigo,**_

_**Se me olvida la ironía,**_

_**El lado triste de la vida,**_

_**Los sarcasmos, la agonía,**_

_**Y aunque haga frio**_

_**Contigo,**_

_**Algo florece cada día**_

_**Y lo primero que me pasa por la mente,**_

_**Sorprendentemente al verte**_

_**Simplemente,**_

_**Es ser feliz.**_

Y ahí estaba el apoyado en la ventana de su habitación, desde esa posición podía observar perfectamente a Sakura y a su hijo. Él tenía sus cabellos, pero los mismos expresivos ojos de Sakura, era una mezcla de ambos. Se acerco a ambos y se recostó en su lado de la cama. Sin entender porque beso a Sakura en los labios y a su hijo en su frente.

"Gracias Sakura" – Susurro en medio de la oscuridad.

"_Ella lo estaba cambiando poco a poco, le estaba enseñando de nuevo lo que era ser feliz, lo que era sentir amar a alguien. Ellos dos eran su vida, los protegería costara lo que costara. Tal vez algún día le podría decir cuando importante era ella para él, le podría expresar abiertamente lo mucho que le amaba, pero eso tomaría su tiempo. Por ahora sólo estaba aprendiendo a ser feliz y a hacer felices a las personas que quería."_

_**(Es ser feliz...)**_

_**Ser feliz – José Gaviria/Jorge Villamizar **_


End file.
